Too Late
by mewhunter9
Summary: The metal claw went through her stomach and all he could do was watch as she fell. SoMa


**AN- This is a very unexpected one-shot for me. I usually don't write things like this, where Maka gets hurt, but I thought it'd be a good idea because I wanted some SoulxMaka stuff x3.**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Soul Eater... ;A;.**

* * *

><p>He was too late.<p>

He watched with tears staining his eyes as the metal blade whizzed through her stomach.

The boy ran as fast as he could, catch his partner in his arms. The forest green eyes that he loved so much looked at him and he could see her lips trying to form a word. But her eyes slowly closed before a sound could make its way out.

Soul looked at the pale face of his partner, Maka. Tears leaked from his eyes and landed on her cheeks.

The kishen, Johnson the Murderer, made a gurgling noise to remind Soul he was still there. Reluctantly, the scythe gently released his hold and his miester's head roll to the side as she fell back into the grass, which quickly turned dark red.

Soul instantly transformed his right arm into a blade and attacked purely out of rage. This bastard had just hurt his miester, the only woman he has ever loved, and he will not get away with it.

The kishen and scythe clashed, metal claws meeting metal blade and causing a high pitched ring to shoot through the air. The kishen knocked Soul in the side with his foot, but the white haired boy didn't pay any attention to the wound and used this push to get to the kishen's side. Soul swiftly dug his blade arm from Johnson's back to front, cutting him completely in half.

Johnson disappeared in a whirl of black, a red soul floating in his place. But, unlike any other time, Soul didn't eat it. He rushed over to Maka and could see that the rise and fall of her chest was getting slower by the second. He didn't care that it was 20 degrees outside; Soul ripped off his prized jacket and wrapped it tightly around the slash in her stomach in hopes it will stop the bleeding.

Thank god they were just outside of Death City. Soul was over to his motorcycle in minutes, holding Maka in one hand and driving off with the other through the massive gates, going way over the speed limit.

After what seemed like forever, even though it was only about 10 minutes, Soul was rushing through Death Weapon Miester Academy, holding his miester bridal style in his arms. He could feel how shallow Maka's breathing was becoming, causing the scythe to panic.

Soul reached the Dispensary, also known as the infirmary, and knocked on the door multiple times.

"Hey! Professor! I know your in there! _Get the hell out here_!" The scythe yelled, stuttering.

The door opened and Professor Franken Stein walked out, twisted his screw. "Watch your language, Ea-" Stein started but was cut off when he saw the frantic look on Soul's face, along with the blood covering him and Maka.

"What happened? Never mind, I'll ask later!" The professor said before taking Maka from Soul and slamming the door shut behind him and locking it.

Soul stood in front of the door for a moment, his eyes wide. His knees eventually gave out so he sat against the wall beside the door with his knees brought up to his chest and his head resting on them with two arms lopping around it.

_And he cried._

It was 30 minutes later that none other than Death The Kid came running up the hallway, Liz Thompson, Patty Thompson, Black*Star, and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa at his heels.

"_Soul_!" Kid yelled. The teenager it was addressed to did not respond. He stayed in his form he had been in since he got there.

They all stopped running when they reached the front of him.

"Soul, what happened! Lord Death called us while we were over at Kid's and told us Maka was injured," Liz asked, half yelling.

Soul slowly raised his head, wiping his eyes quickly so his friends wouldn't see him crying, and looked up, not really focusing on anything.

"We were on a mission. Kishen Johnson the Murderer. He caught us off guard when I was about to walk away from Maka to search around. Next thing I knew, she's half dead in my arms..." Soul's shaky voice explained before trailing off, trying not to start crying again.

Liz and Tsubaki began to tear up, but they tried not to let the water drops fall. Black*Star was quiet for once in his life. Sure, he insulted Maka a lot, but he never wanted her to get hurt... Patty, well, she was completely oblivious. Not much surprise there.

Kid kneeled down and placed a reassuring hand on the other's shoulders.

"Don't worry about her. Maka is strong, she won't let something this little... get to her," Kid soothed, refraining from using the word_ kill._

Soul did reply, merely looking at the ground.

They all stayed in the small hallway for over two hours. The women had taken to sitting against the wall horizontal to Soul and Kid was standing on the other side of the door. Black*Star sat beside his scythe friend, trying to keep him from worrying as much.

Two hours came and go. _Two hours, 29 minutes, 38 seconds_, Soul mentally stated. He had been keeping track at how long his miester was in that room, getting closer to death's embrace each time.

_Creeee... _The sound of a door opening drew everyone out of their personal thoughts and to the door they were gathered around. A gray haired miester with a screw through his head stepped out.

"Well, I see there is a party going out out here. Where's my share of the popcorn?" Stein joked, earning a giggle from Patty.

Kid was about to say something, but Soul beat him to it when he jumped up and looked Professor Stein in the eyes.

"How's Maka? _Is she_..." The scythe's eyes widen as he thought about his miester actually being dead.

Stein stared at Soul for a second before giving him a smile. "The surgery was a complete success. Other than a nasty scar across her stomach and being in bed for a few days, Maka is going to make a full recovery," The doctor said the good news.

Soul breathed a sigh of relief, a slight smile forming on the side. He was glad that Maka was going to make it through this. This fact put his panic at ease.

"Can we... er... see her?" Liz asked, standing up.

Professor Stein nodded and moved out of the way as Soul practically ran in, not being able to believe his miester is okay without seeing it himself.

The blond girl was laying in the same bed Soul was in when he got hurt, wearing a clean white shirt. Her bloodstained clothes were neatly folded besdie her bed, as was Soul's jacket. She slept in the bed as if she was having a peaceful dream, her breath at a mild pace.

Soul's first reaction was to pull up a chair from the side of the room. He placed it on the left side of the bed, nearest to the window, and immediately took his small hand in his larger ones.

Everyone else filed in, looking at the unconscious girl. Stein closed the door and walked off to places unknown.

As Soul looked at his miester's beautiful face, he was trying his best not to cry._ This is probably exactly how she felt when I was injured by Crona,_ The scythe thought, _worried, useless, sad, and fearful._

The room stayed quiet, no one daring to speak as if it would destroy the world if they did so. All eyes were focused on Maka, each expecting something to happen.

Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Liz sat on unoccupied bed, Kid standing by the door and Patty sitting in the floor. The only sound was the beeping of the heart moniter and they occasional rustle from when someone shifted their position.

And then...

"MAKKKAAAAAAAAAA!"

_Oh dear god._

The only person capable of yelling that loud was the red haired Spirit Albarn as he charged through the door. Kid jumped back at the sound, surprised.

"WHERE'S MY MAKA! IS SHE OKAY!" Spirit yelled as he looked at the bed. He noticed her sleeping features before calming down slightly with a sigh.

"I figured I'd hear you sooner or later, Spirit," Stein said as he came out of nowhere. The father looked at him, and Stein practically read his mind, "Your daughter is fine, don't stress so much. If it wasn't for Eater, she'd be dead!" The grey haired man explained.

Spirit glanced toward Soul, who was still staring at Maka's face. He could tell the white haired boy was on the verge of tears. Feeling pity for the boy he often yelled at for being mean to his daughter, he walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. Soul looked up and Spirit did his best to form a fake smile.

Hours came, and when midnight came around, everyone left to get some sleep. With the exception of Soul, of course. He rejected his friends offers of letting him stay over at their houses tonight and told them he'd sleep in the spare bed.

It was around 3 AM when the sight he had been looking forward to all day came.

The sheets rustled as Maka moved.

One by one, green eyes fluttered open and stared straight ahead. Maka then blinked a few times to clear the blurriness in her eyes before looking around, recognizing where she was, that is was night time, and Soul was sitting beside her.

"You look like _hell_," Maka said, a grin forming on her face, once she looked over at Soul. He had bags forming under his eyes and his eyelids were halfway covering his crimson spheres.

"_Ditto_," Soul said with some sarcasm, "How do you feel?"

"Like that time you took me to an amusement park and the handlebars jabbed in me in the stomach," Maka said as she closed her eyes, "What in the world happened anyway?"

"The kishen we were after surprised us when we had our guard down. He just came out of no where and... _slashed_ you," Soul explained and stuttered on slashed, hating having to relive it in his mind.

Maka sighed, before taking another look at Soul.

"Why are your eyes red?" She asked.

Soul froze before his face turned slightly red. He tried to think of a good excuse.

"Um..." Soul paused before changing the subject, "Your dad and the others stopped by earlier but left at about midnight."

"My dad? Dear god; he almost fainted, didn't he?" Maka laughed slightly.

Soul smirked, "I thought he was going to kill me for a second, but ended up just sticking around and talking to Stein most of the time."

Maka rolled her eyes. "Wait, you said they left at _midnight_? What time is it and how long was I out?" She asked, panicking.

"It's... 3:30 AM. Chill out, you've only been out for about 12 hours," Soul said calming.

"12! _Damn_!" Maka sighed. She then realized Soul was holding her hand and her face went red when she saw it.

"Whats up? Something in your bra? Oh wait, I forgot you're too _flat chested_ to have one..." Soul joked, laughing.

An anime anger pulse mark appeared on Maka's forehead as she threw the clipboard at him, a substitute for her book. It hit him in the side, and Soul stopped laughing and winced, gripping his side.

Maka immediately new something was wrong; he always took his 'punishments' with laughter.

"Whats wrong? Did it hurt that bad?" The miester said, worried that she may of hurt her weapon.

"Nah.. I got hit by the kishen earlier. It's fine," Soul said, forcing a smile to hide what he was really feeling.

Maka looked at him like he had three heads, "You took a kishen down by _yourself_?"

"Of course I did! What, do you doubt my strength?" Soul glared at her.

"Yes. You can't do _diddly squat_ without me; I'm the one who swings you around," The miester replied.

"You wouldn't be able to kill the kishens without me! _I'm_ the weapon, after all," Soul argued back.

Maka laughed before yawning loudly. Soul smirked.

"I think we _both_ could use a good nap," He pointed out jokingly.

Maka grinned and nodded.

"Night, Soul," She said as she closed her eyes.

Soul smiled and got out, laying on the spare bed, "Night, Maka."

_They were both sound asleep in seconds._

* * *

><p><strong>Bicycles, that was long! Well, I was writing it for over an hour while listening to random songs on my IPod... I got Rick Roll'd a few times too xD.<strong>


End file.
